COMANDO NAVIDAD
by Carol MacLand
Summary: Navidad, fiestas, bailes, alegría, ponche y una antigua y dulce tradición "el muérdago de navidad" reto miní fic ALSS Navidad 2016


Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979

Una vez más se realizaba una fastuosa reunión en la mansión, la algarabía era generalizada, las chicas estaban emocionadas, todas soñaban con él, siempre atento, siempre galante, siempre sonriente siempre seductor ¿y cómo no lo iba ser? No era un hombre cual quiera, no era un hombre común ¡era él, solo él, nada más y nada menos que el príncipe de la Colina!

Candy aún recordaba la última reunión, su compañera de habitación era ella, aquélla pelirroja que sin querer o tal vez queriendo, se había dejado besar por su amado, ashhhh cuándo recordaba que él le contó que la beso pensando que era a ella, la quería matar pero, luego la veía dormidita con sus rizos revueltos, parecía un angelito caído del cielo, un largo suspiros escapó de los labios de la rubia.

Camino hasta la ventana pensativa, recordando la cara de emoción de las chicas nuevas, Tuty, Paula, Tania, Yule y Carolina, la fastuosa mansión las dejo deslumbradas, en estas fechas la decoración era exquisita, el inmenso árbol de navidad era el foco de todas las miradas, regalos y más regalos habían bajo el árbol, algunos nombres podían leerse en las tarjetas, Mayra, Cota, Luissy, Janik, Loren, Nerckka, Tatita, Oladys, Keila NT, Liovana, Rore, Luisy, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la rubia.

Al recordar a la pobre Luisy rodeada de esos monitores de vigilancia en aquél frío cuartucho, instintivamente su cabeza se movía en señal de negación, no era justo la pobre chica siempre estaba tan ocupada que nunca, o casi nunca podía participar de las fiesta, pero esta vez ni la mismísima tía abuela lo podría evitar, Luisy disfrutaba porque si de esa velada o ella dejaba de llamarse Candy.

Desde afuera se escuchaban murmullos por lo que la rubia se puso más atenta, ahhhh era la voz de cota que tramaba algo con Mariana, si la misma Mariana que por un pelo se salvó de irse con Gracias, lo único que logró escuchar con claridad fue.

\- El muérdago, en seguida la rubia pensó a nooo eso si que no, ya las travesuras de Cota le habían causado un problemita con el wero, jummm según él, solo eran chismes de pasillo, pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar, así que con cuidado y sin hacer ruido tomó su sabana y la ató al balcón, y se deslizó con sumo cuidado para no ser descubierta.

\- Si Mariana ya lo tengo todo planeado la primera seré yo, decía Cota.

\- ¿ Pero tu por qué? la primera quiero ser yo Reclamo Marina.

\- Que lo decida la suerte ¿piedra papel o tijera? Sugirió Cota con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios, Mariana la miraba desconfiada, pero después de unos minutos acepto.

\- Tres de cuatro, dijo Mariana.

\- Vale, contestó Cota.

\- Piedra, papel o tijera dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, Mariana saco piedra y Cota papel, la segunda vez Mariana saco papel y Cota tijera, la tercera Mariana saca piedra de nuevo y Cota Papel

\- ok tu primero Cota, ganaste en buena ley, dijo la pobre Mariana resignada, Cota sonreía apenada, detrás de Mariana un gran espejo colgaba y ella ni cuenta se daba, con tristeza la perdedora se retiraba

\- Lo siento amiga, por un beso de mi príncipe hasta media vida daba, desde afuera Candy observaba lo que sucedía casi guindada de cabeza, gracias a Dios poseía mucha destreza y desde la última vez que se festejo en la mansión, la rubia comía avispa en lugar de cigarrón.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa y en su cabeza mil ideas, iban tramando varias cosas, pero para ejecutar toda la acción necesitaba ayuda y mucha discreción, subiendo a su habitación nuevamente, la rubia puso a trabajar su mente , necesitaba la ayuda de cierto rubio muy influyente.

Una vez más vio a Mayra dormida, la cobijo y se sonreía complacida, con sigilo salió del la habitación, silenciosa como un ratón, todas las cámaras eludió porque el rubio su ubicación le dio.

A través de un pasaje secreto, bien escondido y muy discreto la pequeña pecosa, corría azarosa, hasta el rubio rápido quería llegar para todos los detalles finiquitar.

Al llegar a la habitación sintió un tremendo vaporón el rubio estaba tan hermoso sin camisa y sin pantalón, que sin percatarse de su presencia hasta se despojaba del interior.

-Madre mía que alegría, pensaba la rubia aún escondida, el rubio era bien dotado y eso que se encontraba aún relajado.

-Hay santa cachucha dame fuerza, para mantener mi inocencia, la rubia pensaba, mientras su corazón a mil palpitaba, la pobre chiquita sudaba frío, este hombre será todo mío.

Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza, se mantuvo tranquila hasta que su agitada respiración sin querer la delato.

Albert pícaro sonreía, al ver la carita de su princesa, rápidamente se vistió, pero ya era tarde la pecosa todo todito lo vio.

-Pequeña tienes que avisar cuándo el Pasaje quieras utilizar, porque una sorpresa te puedes llevar, la rubia trago en seco y con dificultad logro articular unas cuantas palabras.

\- Tranquilo Albert que no he visto nada, estoy agitada porque venía azorada, el rubio arqueo una ceja pequeña mentirosa pensó para sus adentro.

\- Solo es cuestión de tiempo ya nos llegará nuestro momento.

Rápidamente la rubia se compuso y rauda corrió y brinco a la cama, su plan al rubio le contaría eso si, todo a escondidas de la tía, al terminar de contar ambos reían sin parar, estas niñas eran traviesas y a más de una dejarían en una pieza.

\- Ashhh eres una traviesa princesa, pero me parece justo que Luisy disfrute de la fiesta, el rubio aprovechó la ocasión y de una un sonoro beso le dio, ella quedó temblando y muy agitada respirando.

A través del pasaje regresaba cuando algunas voces se escuchaban, Albert no las reconocía y yassssss a la rubia el foco se le prendía y arrastrando al rubio de la mano corriendo salía, evitaron las cámaras y la vigilancia hasta llegar a la estancia, estaban las chicas nuevas castigadas por la tía abuela, el reglamento no se lo sabía y la tía Elroy eso resentía, con caras de turbación y asombro vieron al rubio entrando al salón.

Unas brincaron, otras callaron y algunas simplemente mudas se quedaron.

Yuleni de indiscreta, veía al rubio de pie a cabeza, su labio inferior mordida, de tanta dicha que sentía, paula estaba calladita la pobre niña no lo creía, Tania ni se movía al ver en cuerpo entero al wero, Carolina brinquitos daba y un por poquito al rubio se le lanzaba, al ver a Candy sonriente todas se asustaron por su peladera de dientes.

El rubio siempre atento y sonriente les preguntaba preocupado

\- ¿Por qué están a esta hora estudiando el reglamento? Todas bajaron la mirada ninguna se atrevía a contar nada.

Tuty siempre elocuente, se aclaró la voz y salió al frente.

\- La tía Elroy nos puso el ojo y fuimos víctimas de su enojo, el manual debemos acabar si no queremos a nuestras casas regresar.

El rubio al escuchar se enojo pues él a las chicas nuevas a festejar la Navidad invito, por un día todo sería relajado y mandaría el reglamento bien largo al caraj...

\- Lo lamentamos mucho chicas, dijo la rubia sabía lo dura que era la tía.

\- Ya es hora de ir a dormir chicas, mañana yo hablaré con mi tía. En seguida la rubia lo tomo de la mano y el la vio extrañado.

\- ¿Albert por qué no les pedimos ayuda? De ellas nadie va a sospechar a la hora de actuar.

El rubio esbozó una sonrisa, entendiendo todo y explicándoles de prisa, todas estaban emocionadas, por anticipar una gran velada.

Como todo un caballero a las chicas a su habitación acompañó, evitando que los vieran también en esta ocasión, todas actuaba tipo comando y al rubio la idea le estaba gustando, a la rubia fue a la última que acompañó y traaaasss otro besote le dio, ella flotando en las nubes se quedó mientras más que enamorado el se marchó.

Muy temprano las chicas nuevas se despertaban y después de desayunar con Albert y Candy se marchaban.

El día entero estuvieron de tiendas comprando vestidos, trajes, máscaras y pelucas, los rubios solos se fueron a una agencia de modelos, las nuevas nada entendían de lo en aquel lugar ese par hacia, los dos regresaron extraños, pelando los dientes y también riendo.

Ese veintitrés de diciembre las chicas nuevas estaban felices, porque de la tía abuela no vieron ni sus narices, la mitad del plan estaba marchando aunque aún la sorpresa ellas estaban esperando.

Esa noche a la cena no asistieron porque con los weros se reunieron, todo rastro de muérdago debían eliminar si los planes de cota Candy quería acabar, ahora tenía buenas aliadas, según ella eran unos Ángeles o quizás unas hadas, hacían todos sin rechistar y su inventiva se hacía notar, todas estaban contentas impedir que besaran al wero desde ese momento era lo que tenían en cuenta, esa chiquita de cabellera dorada las tenía a todas encantadas.

A la mañana siguiente se despertaron temprano antes que toda la gente, a la habitación de las chicas paquetes llevaron, las nuevas contentas corrían por todos lados.

Las chicas de la mansión se emocionaron un montón cada paquete tenía una pequeña nota, cada una con la misma misiva solo el nombre de la afortunada difería, y he aquí lo que está decía :

HERMOSA PRINCESA ESTA NOCHE, ESPECIAL ESPERO TE VEAS COMO MI CHICA IDEAL

W. A. A.

Cada una suspiraba enamorada y ¿por qué no? También ilusionada, era el sueño de todas ellas, que William Albert Andrew fuera su dueño.

Era tanta la emoción que ninguna salió de su habitación, las nuevas en el desayuno disfrutaban de los manjares, todas derechistas y comedias tratando de impresionar a la tía, esta que era tan desconfiada las miraba y fijamente las observaba, la ausencia de las demás chicas mala espina le daba.

Ya a la hora de la comida el ajetreo de la fiesta se sentía, los sirvientes iban y venían, en el gran salón todo reducía  
Cota se hacía la disimulada y con la ayuda de Mariana, el muérdago estratégicamente colocaba, pero las nuevas no eran nada tontas, se hacían señas y se movían, como sombra, cada que un areglito de muérdago el par guiaba venían ellas y zuasssss lo quitaban, les tenían el ojo pues pues de cota escucharon un cuento, algo de crema batida y chocolate, y a todas les pareció aquello un disparate, el rubio era de Candy, bien que ellas lo cuidarían y de ser necesario hasta un comando formarían.

Este par su sorpresa se llevaría, y Mariana con Gracias un buen susto le darían, y Mayra se salvaba no más porque de aquél beso solo ella, Albert y Candy lo sabían, en realidad ese grupito de nuevas a Mayra la querían.

Todas reían en complicidad al platicar sobre esa maldad, pero Candy las escuchó y de buena gente las convenció, ya mariana había sufrido, después de tremendo susto, ya no quería darle más disgustos, era víspera de navidad y la idea realmente era festejar, después de aceptar la explicación cada una se fue a su habitación.

La única que trabajaba era Luisy, metida en la vigilancia hasta las narices, pero en esta ocasión ella si asistirá al parrandon, Alguien a la puerta tocaba y un brinco ella daba, solo Albert, la tía abuela y George sabían en dónde ella se encontraba, al abrir la puerta un paquete ella vio, estaba extrañada pues esa entrega no estaba pautada, se agachó y su paquete recogió, una pequeña nota ella leyó.

ESTA NAVIDAD TU TAMBIÉN FESTEJARAS.

Ella estaba extrañada, porque ella siempre de l vigilancia se encargaba, el paquete con emoción abrió y allí un hermoso vestido dorado encontró, el vestido era majestuoso, delicado y glamuroso, de sus ojitos tan pispiretos senda lágrimas se escaparon, fue tanta la emoción que hasta de la vigilancia perdió la noción.

Cerrando ese cartucho de vigilancia se dirigió a su habitación sin tardanza, al revisar el paquete, se encontró con una mascara y pelucas, ¿sería acaso una broma pesada del día de los inocentes?

\- aichhh con esta gente es víspera de navidad no día de los inocentes, Luisy ya casi se regresaba cuando Albert y Candy soltaban la carcajada

\- ¿Luisy a dónde vas tan apresurada? Preguntó el rubio aún sonriente

\- Estas bromas no me gustan, jefecito pues también tengo mi corazoncito.

\- Vamos Luisy no pongas esa cara, esta noche iras a la gala, Candy le sonreía y ella asombrada la sonrisa le devolvía.

\- ¿Y si la tía se entera? Luisy siempre correcta respondía

\- Baaa, no te preocupes por ella, con el vestido, la máscara y la peluca ella no te reconocerá nunca, Albert siempre risueño decía

Luisy mejor se lo pensó y decido disfrutar de la ocasión, los rubios se fueron arreglar para juntos a la fiesta bajar.

Finalmente la fiesta llegó la tía también se engalanó, había más gente de la cuenta, y todas tenían careta, la tía estaba extrañada y con la vista a George buscaba, sin perder este el tiempo a ella se acercaba

\- El joven William hizo algunos cambios en la programación para esta celebración.

\- ¿Pero el no me dijo nada, por qué hacer una mascarada? La tía Elroy preguntó

\- Es que a las hijas de algunos empresarios invito y quiere ver como se comportan.

La tía sonríe contenta su sobrino quería buscar una mujer por su cuenta.

Cada hombre que llegó una capa y máscara se le dio, habían un montón de weros altos, con porte de ojos azules, todas estaban asombrada ¿todos olían cómo el príncipe, acaso era una charada?

Una pareja de morenos bailaba despreocupada, el era alto y ella bajita y nunca se perdieron de vista.

Cota al llegar al salón a su amado y wero se encontro, coqueta le picó un ojo y él Sin perder el tiempo la beso a su antojo

Todos en el salón los observaron, y sin pensar a otro lado se retiraron así una a una fueron llegando y con un wero se fueron emparejado, todas estaban felices, su deseo de navidad estaba por cumplirse, mientras en la mansión, mucha gente gozaba

Las nuevas estaban contentas y con disimulo el muérdago colgaban felices, algunas aprovecharon la para robarle un beso a Stear, Anthony, Archie y al mismo George.

Una pareja de morenos bailaba, pero a cada rato bajo el muérdago se paraban, beso y beso ellos se daban, la tía abuela una mirada de muerte les echaba, al llegar la media noche muchas de las chicas regresaban felices tomadas del brazo de un wero , cuál seria su gran sorpresa cuándo todas se encontraron  
Luisy bailo, comió bebió y hasta por las narices a la tía le paso, estaba bien disfrazada y disfruto toda la velada.

Antes de las doce de la media noche George al pie de se le escalera se para.

Buenas noches tengan todos, ya pronto será el gran día, a las doce todas su máscaras se deben quitar para desearnos feliz navidad, todos aplaudieron felices, todos habían tomados y en la cena comerían perdices.

Así todo paso, las doce de la noche se hacía un brindis, a las cuenta de tres se descubrían sus rostros y muchas no salían de su sombra, todos sus compañeros eran weros, pero ninguno su jefecito

Este desde atrás se reía mientras a todas veía, poco a poco comenzó a caminar sin a su compañera soltar, los morenos caminaban los dos muertos de risa, al llegar a las escaleras, con voz pausada y serena decía

-Feliz Navidad para todos gracias por acompañarnos, la tía abría mucho los ojos, cuando Albert se descubría se quitaba la máscara y la peluca al igual que su compañera.

Todos quedaron asombrados porque ese par bajo el muérdago se había besado con descaro, y lo mejor fue que en esta ocasión todas cayeron en la distracción, todos los weros eran modelos, rubios alto y todos estaban bien buenos, algunas chicas golosas se aprovecharon de la ocasión, pues la tía se retiró vencida y molesta en esta ocasión.

Luisy corrió al cuarto de vigilancia, tratando de correr con mucha elegancia, las nuevas estaban felices activaron un comando Andrew en sus narices, nadie sospecho de su intervención y ahora Candy tendría su propio escuadrón.

 **FIN**

p style = "caja de dimensionamiento: Frontera de la caja; margen: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Fuente Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height : 24px; padding: 0px; color: # 555555; " datos-p-id = "9a6d961551515d03757f8a80e25fc22a" - Es Que un Las Hijas de algunos adj Empresarios invito y de quiere ver SE de Como comportan./p  
p style = "caja de dimensionamiento: Frontera de la caja; margen: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Fuente Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: # 555555; " datos-p-id = tía Sonríe contenta Do Sobrino queria buscar una mujer por cuenta./p "7e526a99a5fb49a8b3b1d7b126fe60cf" La Do  
p style = "caja de dimensionamiento: Frontera de la caja; margen: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; fuente -familia: '


End file.
